Promises Kept
by b00kwrm
Summary: Non-Canon. There's no such thing as peace, only cold war. After the end of the War, and the End of Voldemort, Remus Lupin must try and find a life for himself. Can the new woman with Kingsley be the answer? Rated M for later scenes.
1. First Meetings

**AN- Just a note to catch up to what I've done with the universe...It's about two years after DH. Tonks and Lupin never actually got together, neither died in the final battle. Hermione and Ron have decided they really dont work together. Sirius is back from the Veil...pretty much everything is the same.**

**It's all JKR's...except the plot and new characters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kingsley smiled, opening the depressingly dour door to #12 Grimmauld Place and ushering the pretty brunette into the hallway. "I'll introduce you to everyone before the meeting starts, but we need to be quiet." He whispered. "A painting of the original owner is a bit…vociferous."

Sirius snorted, eying the girl appreciatively. She wore a thick, muggle wool jacket in black, with a bright red scarf wrapped around her neck. Sparkling hazel eyes, pink cheeks and pure white skin. She was definitely a stunner. He followed her into the kitchen, still cataloguing her fine points…He wasn't interested but that didn't mean he couldn't be appreciative. He hadn't really been interested in a woman in ages. Not the way he had been in his younger days.

"Hello all." Kingsley addressed the assembled Order members. It seemed a little silly, since Voldemort had been gone for nearly a year now… But none of them were feeling safe enough to let things slide yet. And now he had a new surprise for them all. A new…colleague. "This is…"

Hermione practically leapt over the table, squealing. "EMMA!" She launched herself at the slightly older woman.

"Hermione!" She laughed, hugging her tightly.

Remus shared a confused look with Sirius, who'd followed the young lady into the room. She couldn't have been much older than Hermione and Harry, though there was something about her presence that marked her apart from them. Which was saying something, considering what they'd been through. Sirius shrugged at him silently and took a seat, waiting for Kingsley to elaborate.

"Emma." He repeated, shocked.

Hermione was blubbering, and Remus could barely pick the words out she spoke so fast. "I…I heard about your Mom but no one knew where you were, and I wanted to come see you, or write you…"

Emma chuckled. "It's okay Herm…" She brushed Hermione's hair back from her face. "I should have written to you, but it's been a crazy few years."

"You're a witch!" Hermione stopped when Kinsley cleared his throat.

"I would like to know how you two know each other."

"We're cousins." Hermione offered.

"Second cousins." Emma's brow furrowed. "Sort of."

"From the States?" Arthur asked, intrigued. Kingsley nodded, and shared a look with the rest of the 'adults'. "Well, if you didn't know she was related to Hermione, why have you brought her to meet us?"

"Because she is Dumbledore's daughter."

The blank shock that greeted that lasted until everyone sat, and Molly gave Emma a cup of tea. She accepted it with a sweet smile, and Hermione still clung to her arm. She'd taken the death of her parents badly, it was good that she'd found her family again. Someone she was fond of.

Remus watched her, his eyes trailing over the mass of Chestnut curls. It was sleek and wavy, unlike Hermione's riotous mass. Her eyes were the most appealing hazel color, he could pick it out quite well from where she sat. He didn't need to look to know Sirius would be…cataloging her finer points. Remus couldn't help doing the same.

Kingsley smiled at her easily. "I'll go over the specifics of why you're here. You can tell them as much or little of your…personal history as you wish."

"Thank you."

She sipped her tea while Kinsley explained the issues the American wizards had faced during the end of the War. The way things they hadn't even known about, so caught up with Voldemort, had almost played into his hand. He alluded to how instrumental Emma had been in ending all that. And finished with the fact that the American authorities were a little…uneven.

Emma growled softly.

Kinsley blushed. "They don't have the population breakdown we do." He continued. "Their laws are getting even more ridiculous than ours in that respect."

Remus stiffened.

"Indeed." Kingsley sighed at him. "I wouldn't suggest you take a trip there any time soon."

He nodded. He hadn't intended on visiting overseas anytime in any case, but he definitely wouldn't now.

Kingsley smiled happily, clearly taken with the pretty young witch. "But we get Emma now."

Emma chuckled. "More like I lost my job and decided to come look up some of my Da's old friends."

"You lost your job?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Ya." She blushed, the enchanting color stealing over her cheeks. "I sort of lost my temper." Her brow furrowed. "I'm probably lucky I didn't end up in jail. I'm not sure I fit into the human category myself anymore. And when you destroy your boss's office in a fit of pique…"

Kingsley huffed. "You had right. That was inexcusable." He glanced up. "They released a staff member because his wife was bitten by a werewolf."

Emma closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "We need to change topics." Remus felt the curious need to reach out and take her hand on the table. Her resisted, frowning and clasping his hands in his lap. He didn't touch other people. Particularly without reason. It was never welcome.

Kingsley rubbed her arm. "Of course, dear."

Hermione couldn't stop her bristle, but she hmphed when the others gave her a warning look.

"I know. It was despicable. And painful." Emma's eyes opened, sad and soft. "His wife died after the first transformation. She was such a sweet woman too."

Hermione smiled mistily. "Softie."

Remus had to agree. And it only made her more appealing.

She scoffed. "Oh please. SPEW?"

"How did you hear about that?" Hermione blushed.

Harry frowned. "Um. Not to be rude…but what did you mean by 'you aren't human anymore'?"

She smiled at him easily. "What I said. I'm not quite sure what I am anymore." She shrugged. "I grew up a muggle, even though my father was obviously a very powerful wizard. My mother was a witch, I guess. She died when I was born. I was raised by her best friend, Hermione's Great Aunt Alice. I lived a normal life till I turned 13. School starts in the states at eleven too, but for some reason I didn't go. Not quite sure about why. After I turned 13…strange things started happening. When I was really happy, or really angry. It kept getting worse, but the only school I could have gone to in the states…Alice didn't think it was safe, so she didn't even mention it."

"Who trained you?" Sirius asked softly, watching her spoon stir itself in the coffee cup.

Kingsley squeezed her shoulder. "It's okay Emma. They won't think badly of you."

She took a deep breath. "If you're sure…" She sighed. "A dark wizard name Greffuld."

Hermione gasped. "I've read about him! He…" She swallowed. "He spent his life trying to bring about a prophesy, about ancient and dark magic. The article I read said no one was sure if he'd actually accomplished it."

"He didn't." Emma smiled wryly. "Tried. Do you know the prophesy?"

Hermione shook her head. "I had heard it was too dangerous to pass around."

"It is." She sighed again. "Basically it's a way to create a…magical being out of a witch or wizard. It's hard to describe."

Remus rubbed his face. Hard but not impossible. He knew what she was referring to. "They lose themselves and become pure magic. But it's nearly uncontrollable." He sighed. "I've heard of it, but I didn't know anyone was crazy enough to try."

She nodded, her gaze blank. "I trained with Gref for five years." Her brow pinched. "He was like a father to me…I thought. I didn't know what he was actually training me for." Her eyes hollowed. "I didn't know he'd killed Alice. I didn't figure out what he really was until it was too late to just leave."

Molly looked stricken. "Could you ever have just left?"

"Probably not." She shrugged. "I would have tried if I'd known what he was doing."

"He'd have killed you." Remus said softly. He held no doubt about that fact what-so-ever.

She just nodded, as if it'd been a foregone conclusion. Remus felt a stab of annoyance. Life was precious. Didn't she see her life as precious? _Woah. What the hell. You've only met her five minutes ago._

"Anyway. When my training was done he drugged me and started the…transformation." Her face was blank suddenly, lost in her memories.

"It must have been horrible." Hermione said softly.

She managed a wan smile. "Not one of my best memories. I made it worse."

"How?" Remus was interested. Obviously more interested than he had any right to be…

"I wouldn't go." She shrugged. "The way it works, it basically replaces your soul. The…dark magic uses your body as a shell." She frowned. "That's not right. It's not really 'dark' magic, just primitive I guess. I don't know."

"And you wouldn't give in?" Harry asked, intrigued.

She shrugged, smirking. "Apparently I'm stubborn. And Gref overlooked part of the prophecy. The part about it being a 'willing' sacrifice." She frowned. "I guess he thought just because I'd done everything else he asked me to…"

Remus wrinkled his nose, deep in though. "That kind of magic leaves a mark though."

She barked a toneless laugh. "You could say that." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "It's not that there are two of us in here, per se. It's still just me. It's more like my magic has a…a mind of its own. I was always powerful, I guess that's part of my blood, but it's much stronger now. I keep it pretty tightly locked…" She shrugged. "But if I lose my emotional control, that seems to go too." Her nose wrinkled cutely. "But it's weird even then. It should be dark magic right? When it slips its bounds I should become something evil." She was glancing at Remus, perfectly aware he'd understand. "But I don't…always. When I lost my job…I was so angry. I raised his office completely. Even pulled the tiles off the wall. But I didn't hurt him." She frowned again. "I wanted to, but I didn't."

"So you left when he fired you?" Harry asked quietly.

She shrugged. "He tried to take it back. They wanted me to stay."

Kingsley smiled. "They begged you to stay. They begged me to send you back."

Emma sighed. "It would just happen again. And I'm not sure I wouldn't hurt him next time."

"Quite." Kinsley smiled. "I need to get back to the office. You will be fine here."

"Oh yes." Molly bustled. "You must stay."

Sirius threw her a look. It was 'his' house. And Harry's. Remus smiled at the look on Padfoot's face. Sirius was appreciative of everything Molly did for him, and he liked having a house full of people…most of the time.

"Please." Harry put in.

Things quieted down for the afternoon after that. Hermione stuck by Emma…who'd seemed to somehow know that it was Harry's place to ask her to stay, and not Molly's, and had accept his invitation. Remus watched her. Watched the way she interacted with the younger ones. She seemed a little old to be with them. More than just in years. She was about twenty-five to their twenty if he had to guess. But mentally, it seemed like she was much older.

He understood that though. It can't have been an easy existence.

She sat on the chintz couch in the study that night after dinner. Hermione sat next to her, flipping through Hermione's old photo albums, Hermione catching her up on their Hogwarts years.

"Are you sorry you didn't get to go to school?" Hermione asked softly.

"Very." She smiled wistfully. "It was a pretty lonely life. After it started, Alice kept me home from school and we moved someplace quieter. She thought the magic world was why my mother had died, so she tried to hide me from it. She didn't send to Albus for help. I found out later she'd promised him she would. That she'd tell him if I started to show magical ability." She sighed, shrugging. "And then when Gref came…We moved further north. You couldn't even walk around outside it snowed so much in winter. He had a complex of sorts. I was watched all the time, but I didn't really have any friends. I wasn't mistreated, just lonely."

Remus watched them, trying to imagine what it had been like.

"Jameson was my only real friend." She sighed. "Gref stole him from a passing were-pack when he was still a cub. Jamie was fond of me, I think in the beginning just because Gref stopped experimenting on him when I came. Trying to keep up the image, ya know." She frowned. "He wasn't normal for a werewolf, at least from what I've read. He never tried to bite me, and he always seemed pretty in control…around me anyway." She smiled. "He used to come into my room and curl up at the foot of the bed until morning. I think he felt better…saner when he was there."

"That's definitely weird." Sirius said, glancing at Remus. "Harry told you his father and I learned to be anamangi so we could stay with Remus?"

She nodded. "I'd love to learn. I wanted to then, but Gref was pretty careful about my reading material, and I knew better than to ask around him. And then since…" She shrugged. "I only really got done learning to control myself about six months ago."

"What happened to Jamie?" Hermione asked, her voice uncertain. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Gref killed him." Emma's voice was light and sad. "The night he tried to change me…It was a full moon. I told Jamie not to interfere, but…" Her eyes closed for a second. "When it didn't work Gref banished me, and I think Jamie just forgot his promise when he realized what they were doing."

"Banished you?" Sirius frowned. "Where did you go?"

Emma didn't look up from the page she'd flipped to. "Same place you did."

Sirius looked…shocked, and you could have heard a quill drop. Remus felt himself leaning forward. She spoke about her experiences with such honest tranquility, it intrigued him. She wasn't bitter or angry. Disappointed.

Finally Sirius sputtered. "How…how long?"

"About a year and a half." She looked up at Sirius, obviously concerned. "Are you alright?"

He scoffed at that. "Are you? It was horrible…"

She shrugged slightly. "Worse for you. I knew what was happening to me. And as bad as it was, it's hard to focus on being scared when you're so mad you can't keep yourself together."

He remembered Harry explaining his hanger like that once. Like he felt as if he were about to fly off in a million directions at once. And when he glanced across the room, Harry had a look of complete understanding on his face.

"It was terrifying, but all I could focus on was Gref." She sighed. "Watching Jamie die while he stretched that damn ring over me." Her lips twitched. "Deciding which parts of himself he was going to say 'goodbye' to first. I was pretty inventive with that one. I was so focused on getting out, on getting him…" She glanced up at Sirius. "I didn't really think about it until it was all over, the first time I turned the lights off."

Sirius frowned. "I guess I can see that. Especially if you knew it was possible to get out."

Remus frowned. "The ring?"

Emma glanced up, a small intellectual smile for him. She liked Remus. She wasn't sure why, there was something that drew her to him. "It works about like the veil, only it looks like a normal ring. But it can be stretched, I don't know exactly how large, and anything you pass through it…" she didn't need to finish. They understood.

"Are there more of those things?" Harry asked, troubled?

"There used to be; another ring, in silver, and a mirror." She glanced at Hermione, answering her unasked question. "The mirror was destroyed in a battle." Her lips twitched. "Would you believe it fell over and cracked?"

"And the other ring?" Harry was still quiet, softly stroking Ginny's hair.

"Like the mirror, it wasn't unusually sturdy. It was broken and destroyed."

Eventually the room slowly emptied, the fire still crackling cheerily, as Hermione and the others headed for bed. Until it was only Remus, sitting on the chez next to Emma, and Sirius. They were quiet, most of the time. The men were giving her a chance to rest; she'd been answering one question or another all night. And Emma was letting her mind wander, trying to decide if she was ever going to calm enough to sleep.

Remus sighed suddenly, weary and tired.

Sirius caught her concerned look, and explained. "Five days till the next full moon."

"Oh." She smiled. "What kind of wolf are you Remus?"

"Grey." The answer was simple and fairly toneless. "What about your friend?"

She smiled sadly. "Black. He was small, but he was still pretty young."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a painful subject…"

Emma shrugged. "I don't have a lot of non-painful subjects to bring up." She looked up at him again. "So…you're a grey wolf. Do you take the wolfs-bane potion?"

He nodded. "When I can get it. Otherwise I lock myself away out back."

She nodded, not making a big deal about it. She supposed it helped that in her life it wasn't a big deal. "I tried it with Jamie once, but it just made him sick. I'm not sure what Gref did to him." Her brow pinched. "I wish I knew. Though it was probably something shady and too painful to be worth the risk."

Remus frowned, opening his mouth, but Sirius beat him to it. "You can make the potion?"

She blinked at them. "Yes." Her expression cleared, looking at Remus. "You don't have any for this time, do you?"

He shook his head.

She smiled slightly. "Guess I'll need to hit diagon alley tomorrow then."

"I'll pay you for it and the supplies…" Remus started, missing Sirius' rolled eyes.

Her expression narrowed. "You'll do no such thing. I don't accept money from friends." Her tone made it absolutely final, and Sirius laughed softly. "I need to get potions things anyway. I need to make a couple for myself."

"I really can't…" Remus started.

"You can come help me carry things…" She raised a brow, not letting him get any further. "I'd appreciate the help."

He sighed, beaten and he knew it. "Of course."

She smiled, looking suddenly young and carefree. "Good." She glanced at Sirius. "I make a special sleeping draught…it's not very strong so you don't feel like you're head's stuffed in a pillow the next morning. Would you like one?"

He frowned. "I don't do well with sleeping draughts. They make the dreams go away, but…"

"It doesn't actually. Just turns them yellow." Her lips twitched. "I have no idea why it's not as scary when you're dreaming in canary yellow; I just know it's not."

Remus laughed softly, and Emma nearly jumped at the feel of it playing over her nerves. _That was weird. Why is he so different? Sirius, and Harry, the other…I can tell they're nice people, but why is Remus Lupin so different. Do I just have a strange draw with werewolves?_

"It's a weird potion." She managed despite her thoughts. "I invented it when I was younger and put it on the shelf of 'silly mistakes' because it doesn't do anything to good dreams…doesn't even really make you sleep better." She shrugged. "I didn't find out until later what it does if you have a nightmare." She glanced at Sirius. "If you'd like to try it, I'll pick up enough for extras."

Sirius sighed. "You might want to. We have a lot of people with troubled dreams in this house."

Remus wrinkled his nose. Emma was avoiding how cute she thought that was. "Can I ask something?"

"Of course." What other questions could he have?

"Where did you learn to make potions?"

"Gref." She smiled wryly. "He'd intended to just teach me the basics, but I'm a fairly good cook, and there's absolutely no difference, so I took to it. I started experimenting as I got older." She frowned suddenly. "I don't know how he thought I was right for him." She shook her head. "You'd think he'd have noticed when my own interests were making harmless dream potions and practical things. No matter how many dangerous ingredients he brought home."

Sirius frowned. "It seems a little weird, that you have a nickname for him, it almost sounds affectionate."

Her lips twitched. "He was an affectionate guardian, until the end." She glanced up at him, fully smiling. "And he hated me calling him Gref."

They all laughed then.

"Honestly, I don't know how I lived through it. I'm not exactly biddable. I didn't always do as I was told. I think he was just scarily patient with me." She smiled. "Biding his time."

Remus frowned. "Maybe that's why he thought it would work. He thought you were fine with him and then he'd be able to control you when it was over."

Emma shrugged. "Possibly. I didn't ask him to explain himself." Her eyes dimmed. "But I wasn't really in control any more by then." Her mood shifted again, and she yawned delicately. "Well, goodnight gentlemen." Emma stood, smiling at them booth. "I'll see you in the morning I trust."

"Goodnight." They both said, smiling in return.

Sirius craned his neck, watching her walk from the room. "Hmmm."

"It must be harder than she makes it look." Remus said quietly. It had to be. And much more painful. He knew the kind of nightmares Sirius had come back with, from his trip to the veil. The way he'd been quiet and unhappy for so long before he'd started to come out of his shell even a little.

Sirius chuckled. "She is a Dumbledore." He laughed. "Put you in your place over that whole money thing."

Remus chucked a throw-pillow at him, narrowly missing his head.

"But I think you're right." He sighed. "I like her."

Remus raised a brow, ignoring the feeling of jealously curling in his gut.

"I didn't mean it like that." He chuckled. "She is pretty, but I meant I like her in a platonic way. She fits here. Hermione is happy to have her."

_Pretty? She's well past pretty. Gorgeous. Without equal. Amazing._ "Hmm."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, before Remus stood. "Night Padfoot. I'm off to bed."

"Hmm. Night. You want to be well rested for your excursion to Diagon Alley tomorrow." He chuckled at the grumble that answered that.

The next morning was clear and cool, late October. Remus marked another day off the calendar in his head. Four days till the full moon. He was sitting in the kitchen, staring absently at his coffee cup while the Weasley's caused chaos around him.

Emma stepped into the kitchen and froze, brows pinching at the noise. She rubbed her temples, wincing at Molly's shrill tone. Of course, as soon as the Twins spotted her they stopped arguing and started to badger her. He was going to say something, but Emma held up a hand. "I haven't had a cup of coffee or breakfast yet, and I will not be held responsible for what happens to you if you speak to me before then."

Remus chuckled, watching as the younger ones straggled away from her. He tried not to flush in surprise when she sat next to him. Molly gave her a cup of coffee and some breakfast.

"Thank you Molly." She smiled charmingly, easy and tucked in.

"That was genius."

Her lips twitched, hazel eyes sparkling. "I like them, but not enough to be set on before I even get to eat."

He smiled, nodding. "About today…"

She glanced at him, one brow rising.

"I'm not bringing up the money thing again…" He watched as the light in her eyes changed, dimmed somewhat. "I…I know you've just moved here, and I'm a pretty well known werewolf." He shifted. "It might be better if you went with someone else." War hero or not, he didn't have the best reputation in the world. Though thing's had gotten better since the defeat of Voldemort, he was still accorded a fair amount of space when he went out in public.

She didn't dismiss him outright. Her eyes flashed with intelligence, clearly thinking things through.

"For you…socially." He blushed. "It's not that I don't want to go. I just…I'm not terribly well thought of…"

Sirius watched them quietly, not the least bit surprised Remus was trying to push the pretty witch away. He nearly laughed aloud when he saw her eyes darken.

"That's absurd."

"Here here." Harry said, raising his coffee cup.

Remus opened his mouth.

"If you don't want to come, of course you don't have to." Emma said gently.

"It's not that." He couldn't help himself from being honest. "I…" He flushed, and was saved from finishing when she smiled at him.

"Then that's settled." Her eyes twinkled dangerously.

Harry laughed softly. "I want to know what happens when someone is stupid enough to say that to you."

They took their leave of Grimmald Place eventually, flooing to Diagon Alley. They stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, Remus smiling at the slight bit of soot on the back of her jacket. He patted it away gently.

Emma turned, and stifled a laugh. She leaned forward, raising up on her toes, and gently wiped a bit from his cheek. "How did you manage to come out perfectly clean everywhere but there?"

Remus felt his gut clench, mentally cursing. He had to drag his eyes away from her soft, plump lips. _She must look like her mother_. She certainly didn't remind him of Albus Dumbledore. They exited out the back in companionable silence, though Remus noticed how many witches and wizards were paying attention to the pretty young witch with him. He suspected it wasn't just that the wizarding community in Britain was small, so they were all fairly sure she was something new. He could almost see them wondering what she was doing with _him_.

He was wondering that.

"Where first?" He said, once they stepped into the crowded street.

"Gringots." She smiled. "Money is sort of a requirement. Then we'll make quick work of the bookstore, because I need to buy something for Herm, and then we'll do the potions bit."

He stepped into the wide entryway to Gringots, conversing easily with Emma. It was so easy to talk to her. Despite her looks she was startlingly intelligent, witty. Fun. They rocketed from one topic to the other. The things she knew about the muggle world, the occasional anecdote about her father, supplied by him, what she'd done in the states before coming to England.

When they finally reached the desk the goblin before them asked haughtily for her identification and account book. "Oh." He seemed almost surprised. "Ms. Smith." He turned to his manager, waving him over. "I am so sorry Miss…There has been some mistake, you should not have been forced to wait in this line. As you know, our larger account holders are treated…"

Emma interrupted him, drawing herself up. She seemed to bleed power suddenly. "I have no problem with the line, please simply complete my withdrawal request, I have business today." Her tone firmly closed the matter, and the goblins seemed to realize that and scuttle off.

When they were alone again, a pretty flush staining her porcelain skin, she sighed and glanced at Remus. "I'm sorry if they made you uncomfortable." Her eyes narrowed as they scurried about.

One of the goblins came back suddenly. "Excuse me Miss." He seemed to quail the instant she looked at him. "Was this all…"

"Yes. That is all I require." Her voice was cold…final.

Remus didn't even think about it, just pressed his hand softly to the small of her back. He could feel the waves of irritated power rolling off her. He was momentarily glad it wasn't aimed at him. He watched as the poor goblin scuttled back to his masters. "Are you alright?" He said softly, aware he was practically whispering in her ear.

"My account balance is absolutely no one's concern but my own." Her voice was still a little…heated but she seemed to have calmed a bit.

The lead goblin came back over, carrying her requirements. He paused, and Remus could tell from here that he didn't know what the problem was. He was about to put his foot in his mouth. "Here you are, Miss Smith. I'm terribly sorry for forcing you to wait in the _common_ lobby."

Remus nearly jumped when she clutched his arm. The power around her intensified on the world 'common', and he realized something. She was insulted. Not because they'd made her wait, but by the implication that the rest of the people there, including him, were somehow less.

"Let me make something perfectly clear sir." Her voice was soft and low, but he decided if she'd spoken to him like that he'd have turned tail and run. "I have no desire for your 'special procedures'. When next I grace your establishment I expected to be taken care of in a normal, quick manner without the _slightest_ reference to the size of my account. Am I understood?"

The older goblin blinked, but was well trained enough to simply state, "Of course. Have a good day Miss."

"Thank you." Emma turned and swept from the lobby.

She stopped on the stairs outside, deep breaths pulling in. Remus rubbed her back softly, a frown in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

She sighed. "Fine." Emma flashed a wan smile. "Trying not to think about it."

He nodded, not pushing for an explanation. She'd mentioned she had control problems. At the time he'd assumed that to be 'magical control' problems. But he was beginning to think it was somehow tied to her emotional state. Eventually she pushed off the frown marring her brow, and they moved on to Flourish and Botts.

She was enchanting, standing in the front of the bookstore with a dreamy expression on her face. She moved to one of the large shelves lining the wall and gently trailed a finger down the spine. He didn't ask if she liked to read. It was obvious by the expression on her face that she did. But after a moment she sighed, and turned to him.

"I need to find a present for Hermione, I've missed a lot of birthdays." Her lips twitched. "Since she was like nine."

He chuckled, and help her pick through the options. Finally, Emma settled on a rather large, esoteric text about Runeology, based on the fact that Hermione had mentioned it being one of her favorite subjects in school, and she hadn't gotten as far along in it as she would have liked. The clerk smiled and asked if she needed anything else. He was a bit of a toady, but Emma didn't get upset with him like she had the goblins. He itched to ask her what the difference was. Why she was okay with the man behind the counter at the bookstore assuming she had money, and not the goblins.

But in the end he swallowed it and followed her to the potions supply store. It honestly surprised him when she didn't even need a list, just rattled off all the ingredients she needed for the wolfs-bane potion, as well as the others. When things were completely finished, she counted them up. Remus ignored the amount of the purchase; mostly because he had a feeling bad things would happen to him if he mentioned it. After that last snap of temper in the bank…

Emma packed her things into the magical trunk, before shrinking it down to an easy to handle size for the two of them. They popped back to Grimmald Place, and Hermione raced up to them, practically dancing around Emma to see the potions ingredients she'd gotten.

She chuckled. "Let me get through the door Herm."

Remus helped her maneuver the trunk into the frequently unused potion room and began unloading it. The potion he required needed seventy-two hours so…

"Can I help?" Hermione asked softly from the door.

"Yes." Remus said, smiling slightly. "You're better at potions than I am."

Emma smiled. "Thank you for your company today Remus."

"Of course." He smiled and moved to the door. "I'll get you a cup of tea."

"Thank you."

Remus watched in interest when a bedraggled looking Hermione schlepped into dinner that night. She collapsed at the table next to Ron and Ginny, thanking Molly for the food that was instantly before her.

"Where's Emma?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"Em's coming." Hermione frowned. "I am soooo out of my depth with her."

Remus raised a brow.  
Emma showed up then, releasing her hair. She combed her hands through it, before sitting next to Remus again. He'd appreciate that if he thought she meant anything by it. But it seemed so artless. Just where she wanted to sit. And the sudden scent of her hair washed over him. It wasn't strong, like an intentional scent. In fact, it didn't even smell flowery. Just clean and…refreshing.

"I thought you did wonderfully Hermione." Emma frowned, filling her plate steadily.

"But you weren't even paying attention!"

Emma jerked up. "Of course I was. You don't stop paying attention in the middle of a potion. That's dangerous."

Remus spooned more food onto her plate while she wasn't looking, and Sirius smirked quietly. He'd started being rather solicitous to the pretty witch. Sirius approved whole-heartedly. He liked Emma. She was pretty, witty, intelligent…and he wasn't entirely sure a full grown werewolf would have picked a fight with her under any circumstances. She was perfect for Remus. Now if he could just get Remus to unbend enough…

"But when I asked you a question about your dream-draught…you didn't even have to look up from the wolfs-bane potion."

She started eating, nodding. "Hermione, I created that potion. I could brew it in my sleep." She smirked. "And it only comes out the right color if you've done it right, so there isn't a lot of concern about getting it wrong."

Hermione huffed.

"Come on Mione." Ron said with his mouth full, earning him a smack from his mother. He swallowed. "You were bound to find someone smarter than you are some time."

Hermione shot him an evil look.

"She is Dumbledore's git." One of the twins piped up.

Emma smiled, but worked on finishing her supper. She was mostly quiet, smiling apologetically at him when she accidently bumped his arm while gesturing during a story. But the part of the day he loved, that he didn't think he was ever going to forget, was the end of the evening. Emma was sitting next to him on the couch in the study. The twins, Ron, and Harry sat on the floor before them, playing chess. A fire crackled merrily in the hearth.

Remus watched her, her attention occasionally drifting from the thick book before her to the chess game on the floor. A soft smile played about her lips, as if she was enjoying the company, but she didn't feel the need to speak. The fire played gold and orange across her perfect skin. She was amazing. She sat there reading, content and warm next to him, until it was only the two of them and Sirius again. All the children had gone to bed, as well as Arthur and Molly. Harry had gone up last, after sitting on the arm of the couch next to Emma asking about her book.

Until she snapped at him, in a good-natured way. Apparently she didn't like to be bothered while she was reading.

She set the book aside, rubbing her eyes slightly.

"Does this mean we can talk now?" Sirius joked from his armchair.

One of the throw-pillows propelled itself across the room, smacking him in the face. Emma laughed softly. "That was unfair. Next time I'll give you a warning."

Sirius grumbled, shoving the pillow behind his back. "Do you even need a wand?"

"No."

They both blinked at her then, shocked.

Em shrugged. "You asked."

"That's just scary." Sirius said softly.

"That's me." Em shifted, pulling her legs up onto the couch with her.

"You aren't scary." Remus protested quietly. "Very powerful…"

"You haven't seen me lose my temper yet." Em grimaced. "Although you almost did. I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay." He gave her a crooked smile. "Although I was glad I wasn't one of the bank goblins."

Sirius raised a brow.

Remus shook his head. "Honestly, if I'd heard that tone of voice I'd have turned and fled. She's definitely a Dumbledore."

Em raised a brow.

"Your Dad was like that." Remus explained quietly. "When he was angry or severely aggravated, you could just feel the power rolling off of him."

Sirius frowned. "What did the goblins do?"

Em blushed slightly. "Apparently I'm special, and therefore don't have to wait in line in the lobby. Like I need a special escort just to make a small withdrawal."

"They do that to me too." Sirius frowned. "It's damn embarrassing."

Remus smiled, chuckling softly. "Take Em with you next time, they'll stop."

Emma playfully swatted his arm. He laughed and pulled away, rubbing it. They all laughed for a moment, and eventually Emma sighed. "I need to go check the potion." It was obvious she didn't want to move.

"Thank you." Remus said quietly, again.

She gave him a serious look. "I know I don't know you that well yet, but did you really think I was just going to make you suffer through when I could help?"

He shook his head, meeting her gaze. "No. I didn't."

"Not your style." Sirius said sincerely. He smiled suddenly. "Speaking of helping…"

Emma raised a brow, waiting.

"Since you're so scarily good at everything else…" He gave her his most charming smile. "Do you think you could pry my mother's screaming visage off the wall in the entryway?"

"I can try, tomorrow when no one's trying to sleep." She shuddered. "God only knows what she's going to call me for doing that." Her nose wrinkled. "Honestly, I just about hexed her off your wall when she started in on Hermione earlier."

"Why didn't you?" Sirius continued the joke.

"Ya well, I can be a little inventive." She shrugged, her lips twitching. "Didn't wanna miss the picture and have to explain myself to Kingsley when I had to take one of you to the hospital."

Remus shuddered theatrically. "For what?"

She laughed, letting it go and blushing slightly. "Nothing I'm going to repeat in mixed company."

Sirius looked intrigued, Remus just shocked, and Emma quickly excused herself to go check her potions and head to bed. She was not the slightest bit interested in continuing a conversation with Sirius Black when her mind was in the gutter. She might have risked it, if Remus hadn't been there.

_Ugh. You're pathetic. You've known him for two days. Yes he's attractive, and serious, and quiet, and smart and everything you've ever wanted…_

_Okay. I get the point. Daydream over._

If only it were that easy.

The next morning Remus woke slowly, his joints paining him seriously. He lay in bed, unwilling to move. It hurt just to think about it. He let his mind wonder, trying to ignore the fact that it kept landing on a pretty young girl with sparkling hazel eyes and deep chestnut hair. She was so unique, he didn't think it was just because of what had been done to her. Maybe it was a Dumbledore family trait? Something that Albus had known his daughter was going to possess.

He still couldn't believe Albus had had a child and never told any of them about it.

Footsteps sounded outside his door, and he wondered for a minute if, if he stayed in bed through breakfast, Sirius would bring him something from the kitchen and keep Molly away from him. He was always a little…temperamental when it got this close to the full moon.

A small scratch sounded on the door.

"Come in." He replied automatically, expecting it to be Sirius.

Emma's dark head poked around his door. "Hi." Her morning smile was glorious, and it froze him in place. Her eyes were dark, concerned. "I brought you some breakfast, if you want it?"

"Of course." Remus managed to sit up without too much pain, waiting to feel ashamed when Emma rushed over and helped him. The tray floated in and settled over his lap carefully.

"The potion is fine." She didn't whisper, but her voice was quiet and soft.

Nibbling his toast, he smiled at her appreciatively. She was speaking softly enough she didn't make his head hurt, and she seemed to have noticed his breakfast habits. Or Molly had told her. Which was it? And if it were the former, was that significant?

She frowned suddenly. "You didn't tell them you feel like this before hand."

Remus raised a brow.

"Molly looked at me like I was nuts. 'Werewolves only feel sore _after_ their transformations dear.'" She imitated the other woman diction, but not the shrill tone in deference for his head.

He laughed softly, smiling honestly for the first time all morning. "She fusses."

"I guessed that." Her brow furrowed. "Her and I aren't going to get along well. She jumped to a few conclusions when I retrieved your food."

Remus froze. "What?"

Em blushed slightly. "Sirius defended your honor. Left me out to dry…"

"I'll talk to her later."

"Remus." Emma squeezed his arm softly. "I was joking. It's alright. Whatever conclusion's Molly jumps to, I don't think anyone believes her." Her lips twitched. "We've only known each other for two days."

_Doesn't change the facts…_ His inner voice--the one that sounded suspiciously like his inner werewolf--piped. _Doesn't change the fact I wish you had had…intimate knowledge of the state of my head this-morning. _

Internally, he was shocked. That was a bad idea. Especially two days before a transformation. He was always a little less in control of himself then. Externally he managed a non-threatening smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Her smile shifted slightly as she sat with him. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Heat washed up his neck. "Stay and talk to me?" He swallowed. "I don't usually let people around right now…"

She nodded. "Of course." And settled herself more comfortably in the chair. "So has Sirius always been such a flirt?"

He laughed, nodding, and taking a sip of his tea. "Yes. Didn't take you long to get his number."

"I'm a fast learner." Her eyes twinkled. "Should I play him along for a while, or tell him now it won't work on me?"

"He's probably already figured that out." Remus smiled. "You're the type he usually shies away from. Too smart to fall for the 'pretty bird' comments."

"Bird?" Em raised a brow. "He doesn't honestly still call them Birds."

His lips twitched. "He does. Sirius lost his manners in an unfortunate accident some years ago."

Emma laughed softly, seeming to still remember how much his head hurt. "Lost or threw out?"

"Point taken." Remus leaned back his breakfast finished.

"Done?"

He nodded, and watched in amazement as the whole tray disappeared with a flick of her wrist. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

Em shrugged. "I don't know. Haven't really gotten the chance to spend enough time with anyone to find out."

Remus wanted to spend time with her. He wanted to spend forever with her. "What about Jamie?" He instantly regretted asking. "Sorry. That was crass."

"Why?" Her head cocked to the side a little. "I don't mind talking about him. I miss him, but it seems a little cruel to sweep it under the rug and act like I never knew him." She smiled shyly. "And to answer your question, I still needed a wand when Jamie was around."

"Do you have one?"

She nodded, and pulled the small ash wand from her back pocket and handed it handle first to Remus. It was smooth and svelte, a lot like her, with pretty leaf decorations over the handle.

"Ash?"

She nodded. "And dragon heart."

His lips twitched. "It fits you." He handed it back. "If you don't really need it why do you keep it?"

Em smiled. "I don't need it around you…around people here."

He frowned. "Meaning, if we left here you'd use your wand, so that people would think you needed one just like the rest of us."

Nodding, Em placed it back behind her. "It's nice to have a disguise. I get to look normal once in a while." She smiled. "Not that there's anything wrong with abnormal. I'm pretty fond of abnormal actually."

"We're good at abnormal here. The boy who lived, Sirius returned from the dead, and a werewolf."

She smiled. "Got space for The Evenstar?"

Remus blinked in shock. "Holy shit."

Em winced, like she hadn't meant to say it, and Remus grabbed her hand quickly.

"Absolutely." He gave her his most reassuring smile. "I just hadn't realized…"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to spring that on you."

"I should have put two and two together." He frowned. "No wonder they wanted you to come back." When Em just nodded sadly, Remus squeezed her hand again before letting go. "I won't tell the others unless you ask me to."

"Thank you." Her eyes were dark again, sincere. "Now." She smiled and stood, "You are going to sit up and let me rub your back, because you're so tense your making _my_ shoulders hurt."

Remus didn't argue, because he really could use a little TLC. Someone to make his muscles stop hurting now that his head had stopped splitting. He scooted forward on the bed a bit, trying not to pay attention to the feel of her crawling in behind him. She sat on the top of the headboard and pulled him back against her legs.

He moaned aloud when she started, her fingers digging firmly into the muscles of his neck. She didn't talk, just hummed a soft tune he didn't recognize while she worked. She moved down from his neck, working the stiff muscles patiently.

He hadn't had a back rub in he didn't know how long. He honestly wasn't sure. But it'd never been like this. Sirius or James had given him a quick 'friendly' backrub when they'd been in school, but never like this.

"Em…" Remus savored the feel of her name on his lips.

"Hm?" She didn't slow down or stop.

How long was she going to be willing to do this for? It was becoming a little addictive. "Thank you."

"Sure." Her smile and soft words were genuine, but not embarrassing. She didn't make him feel like she pitied him. "Thanks for trying to calm me down yesterday." Her tone hadn't changed in the slightest, and he felt his eyes closed at the intimate moment. "I guess it hasn't been as long as I think it has."

He frowned. "How old were you…" He didn't look back at her. "When he banished you?"

"Twenty-one."

"And…" He paused not knowing how to phrase his question.

"It was five years ago. I'm twenty-six now." She paused, and he could hear her frown. "Well, twenty-five if you want to be technical, since I was in banishment for a year and you don't age then."

"So what happened when you came back?" He turned then. "If you don't want to talk about it…"

She shrugged slightly. "I was pretty weak in the beginning, and unfortunately it happened to be the worst freaking possible moment. You know I came out the night Sirius went in?"

He turned again, gasping.

She nodded. "Hm. And then Voldemort was back, and I sure as hell wasn't going to the American Ministry. What was I going to say?" she snorted delicately. "Excuse me, I know I look like a dark witch, but could I please have a bed to recover in before I go kill my creator."

Remus laughed softly. "You have a point."

"I stayed low mostly." Her brow furrowed. "I wasn't really sure what was wrong with me. I kept blacking out for days at a time at first. It took me a while to figure out that those stretches I couldn't remember were because I wasn't in control. I stayed away from people, I didn't want to hurt someone accidentally."

"Sounds familiar." He said wryly.

Em smiled. "Thought it might." She sighed, continuing her story. "I was getting better really, more in control, when I found out Gref was going after the American Ministry. He wanted control so Voldemort wouldn't take it from him."

"How did you find out?"

She cursed softly. "I wasn't going to say that."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No. I will." She sighed. "But don't laugh at me." She waited for him to nod. "I had a vision."

He turned then. "Divination?"

She nodded. "Anyway. I…I didn't really think about it."

She was quiet for a bit then, and Remus didn't need clarification. He could guess what she'd done.

"It was a pretty impressive battle. Not as good as the one here, I imagine, but we were severely outnumbered." She smiled softly. "Not that I'm not useful in a fight…but it can be hard to focus it all in one direction, and it's not like everyone stays on their side of the room in a duel."

He snorted softly. He could imagine.

"After…The American Ministry was very forgiving of my dark past." Her voice was slightly annoyed and patronizing. "They offered me a job, trying to track down the rest of Gref's people."

"How did it go?"

She sighed. "Not well. They'd scattered by the time the Ministry got around to anything. They pulled our orders the week before I left. I don't know what the others are doing now."

"Were they your friends?"

Her head shook. "No. I was tolerated, not welcomed. There's a serious difference. I think I scared them a little."

"That's a little silly. Given what you are, they should have been happy to have you."

She laughed. "I suspect they're thinking that now."

She moved her hands further down his back now, working along his spine. "How's that feel?"

"Heavenly." He groaned. "You're an angel."

"I do my poor best."

They were silent for a minute, and he sighed suddenly. "I feel obligated to say something."

"Hm?"

"You know I'm not like Jamie, right? We aren't all the same."

Em sighed. "You are a lot like Jamie actually. At least they way I think he'd have been if he'd gotten the chance to grow up. He was very quiet, and smart. He hated being a werewolf." She stopped, amending. "Well, most of the time."

"Most of the time?"

She took a deep breath. "I told you he used to sleep at the end of my bed when he changed…I didn't say why. He didn't trust Gref's…family. Especially once I was getting closer to the end of my training." Her voice died for a long moment. "He caught one of the guards sneaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night. I guess they didn't know there was a werewolf sleeping at the end of the bed." She didn't go into detail. She didn't need to.

Remus squeezed her hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't have minded being a werewolf then either."

She smiled, hugging him slightly. "Thank you." After a minute she sighed. "I know you aren't Jamie Remus. Besides, Jamie was like a little brother to me." Her lips quirked. "I have a hard time casting you in the part of 'younger sibling'."

Remus found himself lost again. Did that mean she had a hard time casting him as a sibling at all? He pushed the thought away. "You just seem so trusting…"

Em shrugged. "It's a side-effect of what I am. I can sense you're magic. All of you. Every magical being I get near."

He frowned. "So you can tell light from dark?"

"Only in extreme cases." She sighed. "Most of the world is grey to me. I feel them, but I can never really tell what side of the coin they're on until they start casting." She leaned over his shoulder to look him in the eyes. "I can tell which side you're on. And Sirius, and Harry and the rest of the kids. Light's actually easier to feel than Dark."

He looked into her deep perfect eyes. "So you're trusting because you can tell we're trustworthy?"

"Something like that." She sighed. "Now if I could just figure out how to keep from getting close to people so quickly."

He smiled. "I'm glad I came along before you figured it out." Remus blushed suddenly. That had just slipped out without any direction from him.

"Me too." She replied softly.

They were silent for a moment, and Remus couldn't help himself again. "Your hands have to be tired by now."

She paused, smiling. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." He bit his lip. "But I don't want you to feel like you have to keep going."

"Just relax. I'll stop before I make myself sore."

Sirius knocked on the door then, carefully wiping his features when he opened it. "Good morning."

Remus smiled at him, and he almost laughed in joy. He looked happy. Content. And about ten years younger.

"I expected to find you in here a grumpy old mess."

Em smiled. "You missed that stage. I shooed it out when I brought breakfast so he wouldn't have to deal with Molly." The end was nearly whispered.

Sirius laughed softly. "I heard something about that. What did you say to her?"

Em's cheeks pinked slightly, and she didn't answer.

Remus raised a brow at her. "Em?"

"What? She should know better than to call me a…loose woman before I've even had a cup of tea."

Remus burst out laughing then, shaking his head. Sirius laughed with him.

"The twins thought it was funny, though I think you may have to beat them off with a stick when you go back down."

She groaned feelingly. "Damn. I didn't think of that."

Sirius took the chair next to the bed, watching the scene before him. "So…your ability to fire the adolescent male imagination aside…"

Em winced. "Eww. I really don't want to know."

Remus laughed again. "I think you'll find out whether you want to or not."

"Be nice to me." Her voice was mock ferocious. "I can put something in your potion to make your fur turn pink."

Sirius laughed a little louder, and then stopped in shock when Remus didn't even wince. Damn, she was good for him. "Aside from that, I was wondering what your plans were for today."

Remus raised a brow. "Mine, or Em's?"

"Both."

Remus shrugged. "I don't know. If I feel like moving much I was going to come watch Em try and pry your mum's picture off the wall."

"I have potions to check, but that picture is my only other mission for the day." She frowned. "I do need to speak with Kingsley at some point, I actually came to England for a reason other than your stellar company…" She shrugged. "But it can probably wait until tomorrow. I'll see how I make out with the indomitable Mrs. Black first."

Sirius nodded seriously. He didn't like the idea of Emma not being around. "You aren't going anywhere are you?"

She glanced up at him and smiled slightly. "No. I like it here, as long as I'm welcome."

Sudden shouts echoed through the house, Fred and George getting chewed on by Mrs. Weasley. Sirius sighed. "You're more welcome then some members of this house at the moment."

Em smiled mischievously. "Admit it. You like the noise."

"I honestly wouldn't mind if the Twins moved in, and Ron likes staying here with Harry. Hermione doesn't have any family, other than you…"

Em snickered softly. "I think we all know where you're going with that."

Remus frowned at her. "Why aren't you down with the kids, having fun?"

Her brow pulled. "I'm having fun here." She smiled softly. "They're a little too…rambunctious for me. My emotional climate is screwy enough on its own. Hermione can play mother, I'll stay with the adults." She shot Sirius a bald look. "Don't let that go to your head."

They all chuckled again, and Sirius was trying not to smile delightedly. Em was _still_ rubbing Remus' shoulders.

She sighed suddenly. "Okay. I'm stopping now." She passed her hands slightly over his arms. "Till tomorrow morning anyway."

Remus sighed. "Thank you Em. You really are an Angel."

She climbed down off the bed. "Anytime." Her lips twitched. "Harry's coming."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Sirius and Remus frowned at her. "Do I even want to know how you knew that?"

"Come in." Em said, figuring there was no point letting Harry jump to conclusions.

He stepped in and smiled, and nearly did a double take when he saw Remus. He looked so…relaxed. "There's an owl for you downstairs Emma. It's from Kingsley."

"Hm. I'll go see what he wants." She smiled easily at them before slipping from the room.

Harry watched them both, rising a brow.

"I'm just happy because I didn't have to deal with Mooney the amazing grouch this morning." Sirius said easily. His lips twitched. "Remus is the one with the pretty girl draped over his bed."

Remus threw a pillow at him, just missing his head, and called him a rather inventive name.

"You do look well." Harry said, teasing him. "Maybe I should go get Emma back…surely whatever Kingsley wanted, it wasn't that important." He paused suddenly. "She is staying, isn't she? Hermione likes having her here too."

"She's staying." Sirius and Remus said together.

"Until the twins start in on her." Sirius laughed softly.

Harry actually blushed. "You didn't hear firsthand what she said to Mrs. Weasley this morning."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I didn't. I guessed from what they were saying."

Harry coughed. "I believe the exact words were 'yes molly, I spent the whole f-ing night in his bed shagging his brains out and now I'm going to make him breakfast'. In her defense Mrs. Weasley said something a little…snide and I don't think she realized the rest of us were there." His lips twitched. "The g rating was hers, not mine."

Si barked out a laugh. "I would have liked to see Molly's face at that."

Harry laughed softly. "It was a little red. The twins and Ron were just gobsmacked."

Remus laughed, shaking his head. Definitely a good match for a dragon-heart wand; a bit of a firecracker. "Okay. Out you two. I'm getting dressed and coming down to watch the show."

"Show?" Harry asked, confused.

"Emma's going to pry the painting off the wall today." Sirius said. "Or at least try."


	2. Lunar Magic

**AN-chapter 2 already:) I'm actually really far on this, so it shouldnt be too long before the whole things up...and my obsessed brain can move on to Sirius and his new lady-love. Drop me a review and tell me what you think of it so far. Emma's a little 'maryjane' but oh well, it's fun. **

**Standard disclaimer. If Harry Potter was mine I wouldnt be writing this. Isnt imagination fun?**

**and...just incase, anything in italics--thats more than a word or two--is internal monologue.**

* * *

Remus couldn't believe how much better he felt, when he made his way down the stairs, and surprised Emma walking out of the kitchen. She ran into him full tilt, and he had to grab her arms to keep her from bouncing off his chest.  
"Remus." She blushed. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"  
His eyes softened appealingly. "Wonderful. Thank you again."  
Emma ordered her heart to behave, and gave him a cool smile, or as close as she could get. "Anytime."  
"Kingsley didn't have bad news…"  
She shook her head. "No. Just an appointment for tomorrow." Her lips twitched. "Are you going to be the audience for my attempt at redecoration?"  
He nodded, smiling. "I think you'll get a full house no matter what. She's going to scream bloody murder."  
Em chuckled. Molly probably thought she'd deserve it, after what she'd said that morning. Her cheeks started heating again. In front of the twins no less.  
"Em!" Hermione called. "I can't find it."  
"It's in the bottom of the black trunk, left hand side." Her lips twitched. "Under the orange socks."  
Remus raised a brow at her, and Emma started to wonder if he was _ever_ going to let go of her arms. "You have orange socks?"  
"I'm full of surprises." She wasn't trying to flirt with him…but it had sort of come out that way.  
He laughed, and stepped back, releasing her. "Usually. I keep waiting for them to slow down at least."  
"I'm sure I get boring after a while."  
Remus watched her, his amber eyes doing funny things to her stomach. "I doubt it."  
"Here they are!" Hermione called, thumping down the stairs.  
_God that girl has the best timing in the world. I was about to make a complete ass of myself._ "Perfect." Her lips twitched. "Let's get this show on the road."  
Remus watched in surprised as she turned, pulling her wand from her back pocket, and moved to the portrait. The first thing she did was banish the curtain and rod hanging over the picture. Sirius watched with unholy glee as his mother started screeching insults at Emma. She was coming up with some unusual ones.  
Emma didn't seem to be paying her any attention at all. In fact, judging by her face you wouldn't have even known anyone was talking at all. She presented her wand before her and started mumbling softly. After fifteen minutes she stopped, her eyes hardening. Her nose wrinkled. "Enough. I'm tired of her." Mrs. Black had moved on to Hermione by then, and that appeared to be Emma's breaking point.  
"Sirius," She crooked her finger at him. He didn't hesitate, just stepped up to her. Emma tapped him with her wand and he turned an eerie pearlescent white. "Grab the frame, I'm going to fry her off your wall."  
Sirius did as he was asked, clearly not sure how this was going to work. Emma took two steps back, then stopped. With an exasperated sigh she grabbed Hermione and shoved her behind Remus. She stood in her place again, closing her eyes. Remus could feel it again. The power bleeding off of her was enormious, and it just kept building. When she opened her eyes they glowed white, as did the palms of her hands. And it was like a sudden blast of light she threw off at the portrait, and suddenly Sirius was holding it, down on the floor. His mother was still screaming, but she was off of the wall at least.  
"Take her outside and put her in the ground, so it can't restick itself." Emma instructed over the noise.  
The hallway emptied suddenly, but Remus stayed with her. And he was glad for it, when she wavered on her feet. He caught her carefully. "Are you alright."  
She blinked up at him, obviously a little fatigued, and nodded. "Ya. I don't think I'll do that again for a while though."  
Remus didn't even ask, just slipped his arms under her and lifted her against his chest. He carried her through to the study, and sat her gingerly on the couch. "Do you need anything?"  
She shook her head, sighing. "Just a minute. That was…harder than I expected it to be." She frowned. "Harder to control." Her nose wrinkled in thought.  
Sirius strode through the door then, a wide smile on his face, but it faltered when he saw Emma, he rushed forward. "Are you alright?"  
She squeezed his hand lightly. "Fine, I just need a minute."  
Sirius frowned. "Why do I think that was much harder than you made it look?"  
Emma smiled. "Because you're smart." She sighed, her eyes closing. "The picture wasn't the problem." Her eyes opened suddenly. "My shield didn't miss you anywhere, did it?"  
He winced. "The edge of my coat…I wasn't going to mention it." Sirius pulled the material around for Remus to see the burnt black end. "I tried to fix it before I came back in, but whatever you did…"  
"Shield, sort of. Cancels out magic." She winced, looking suddenly bashful. "But it doesn't always behave…if I pour more power in than it needs it has a few nasty tendencies."  
Sirius shrugged. He'd never been overly concerned with safety. "Well, as long as the bitch is off the wall."  
Em chuckled. "I figured you'd say that. And I thought I was stubborn."  
They both laughed then, but Remus was still watching her closely. Em hated worrying him. Which was just stupid, because they didn't know each other well enough to worry about those sort of things…

* * *

Emma stepped into the dark kitchen, her eyes bleary. She should have taken her damn canary potion. She shivered. That was probably one of the worst dreams she'd ever had. She'd taken three steps into the dark room, headed for the tea cupboard, when a sudden howl rent the night. Two seconds later Sirius appeared in the dark corner of the kitchen.  
"Em…" He frowned. "Mooney didn't wake you, did he?"  
She shook her head. "No. Is he alright?"  
Sirius rubbed his brow. "The potion worked fine, he's just…unwilling to settle." Sirius thought he knew what the problem was. Padfoot wasn't who he wanted there. He had a guess, Mooney was just as attached to Em as Remus had gotten in the last three days…  
"Do you want a cup of tea?"  
Sirius sighed. "Remus is going to hate me for this…" He looked her in the eye. "Will you go out and talk to him?" He didn't tell her Mooney wouldn't hurt her. He honestly doubted he could if he wanted to.  
"Sure." She flicked the water on. "Relax, I'll sit with him for a while."  
She summoned her coat to her, and wrapped it tightly about her small form, shooting him a small smile before she disappeared out the back door.  
"I hope you realize how lucky you are Remus." Sirius said softly to the dark kitchen. He set about making the tea, figuring maybe he'd take some out for Emma when it was done.  
Emma stepped up to the dark shed, opening the door slightly. A dark grey form huddled in the corner. "Mooney?"  
His head came up, whining softly at her. He seemed to melt back into the corner more when he realized who it was, like he knew he wasn't safe to be near.  
Emma smiled softly, and shut the door behind her. She sank onto the cold floor. "I'll stay here, don't worry. You couldn't get to me even if you wanted to."  
He cocked his head at her.  
"Would you like me to prove it?"  
He nodded.  
Emma threw a shield between them. "Run at it."  
He did, her cushioning charm catching him before he hit too hard, or hit the floor. She took it down as soon as he was done.  
"See, were both safe." She smiled at him. "I would ask if you're warm enough, but that's probably silly."  
Mooney came forward a bit, slowly, carefully. Emma didn't move, just smiled at him easily. "It is rather dark in here, isn't it?"  
He moved all the way forward, until he was less than a foot from her. He was still cautious though.  
"You're fine Mooney. You aren't going to hurt me." She smiled. "I suppose now is a good time to tell you I seem to be immune to werewolf bites?"  
He cocked his head at her again.  
"Did you understand that?"  
He nodded, and shuffled forward, placing his head in her lap and settling in. Emma laughed softly. "Silly wolf." She smoothed his head. "Relax, I'll stay as long as you want me to."  
He seemed to hum in his throat.  
"So." She sighed. "How do you feel about music?" When he didn't object, Em started singing softly to him.

_The water is wide, and I cant cross 'ore,  
__Neither have, I wings to fly.  
__Give me a boat, that can carry two,'  
__And both shall row, my love and I._

_For love is gentle, and love is kind,  
__Love is sweet, when first its new.  
__But love grows old, and waxes cold,  
__And fades away, like morning dew._

_There is a ship, and it sails the sea,  
__She's loaded deep, as deep can be,  
__But not as deep, as the love I'm in,  
__I know not how I sink or swim…_

_But The water is wide, and I cant cross 'ore,  
__Neither have, I wings to fly.  
__Give me a boat, that can carry two,  
__And both shall row, my love and I.  
__And both shall row, my love and I._

Sirius almost hated to intrude on the moment, he'd heard most of the song. It was so beautiful… But he heard Remus bristle and guessed he'd realized he was there.  
"Shh. It's only Sirius." Em's voice was soft and still musical. She scooted over slightly to make room for him on the floor when he came in, and smiled easily at him.  
He didn't give her an odd look, didn't comment of the fact that she was probably the most amazing witch he'd ever known. She was sitting in a tiny shack, with a werewolf's head in her lap, and as calm as a summer day.  
Sirius sat on the floor. "He wouldn't settle for me tonight."  
Em accepted her teacup with a grateful smile. "We all have our nights."  
After a moment of silence, he ventured. "So…if it wasn't my hairy friend here that woke you…"  
She blushed softly. "I forgot to take my canary potion."  
Moony whimpered slightly, pushing his snout against her shoulder.  
"I'm fine. I just didn't feel like wasting one for a few hours, and I wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon." He settled back in her lap, his large head rested against her leg.  
Sirius frowned. "It's not just the potion now." He glanced at her. "I think it's you. He's never like this when he's Mooney. Even with the potion…"  
She smiled. "I've been told I have a calming presence." Her lips twitched. "And I didn't mention before…I'm immune."  
Sirius felt his eyes grow large. "Really?"  
She nodded. "Because everything else I am isn't enough of a freak." Her lips twitched. "Immune to Vampire bites too, actually."  
"You aren't a freak." Sirius said seriously. She wasn't. She was an angel. A woman Remus couldn't have any excuses about at all. Rich as Creousus--and didn't care, extremely magical so she could take a werewolf without even being an anamangus (thought he'd caught her reading a book about that the other night, so that was probably only a matter of time) and immune on the off chance he did bite her, and she knew how to make the potion. She was perfect.  
Sirius sighed then, his mind accidentally drifting to Halloween.  
"Harry told me about Halloween." She gave him that soft, angelic caring smile.  
"It's hard every year…" He shrugged slightly. "You would think, now that I've got Remus and Harry…" He didn't finish, but the self-accusation was clear in his tone.  
"I always have trouble with Christmas."  
Sirius raised a brow.  
"Alice…" She stopped, taking a deep breath. "She always made such a big deal out of Christmas." She smiled wryly. "It was her favorite." Her tone died, and she stared into her cup, her brows pulling together. "Gref showed up on the twenty-sixth."  
Mooney seemed to have picked up on her change, because he nuzzled against her softly, whining again. She started moving her fingers through his fur again easily.  
"What happened?" Sirius asked softly.  
"He killed her." Her voice wasn't dead, curiously, just distant. "I wasn't there, I found her body that morning when I got done making breakfast." There were tears in her eyes now, but she didn't stop talking. "Gref showed up after I screamed." Her smile turned self-deprecatory. "He said he was…You know, I forget the exact words he used. I was sort of in a haze. The basic idea was that he was with the authorities and he was there to take me away for my protection, so they couldn't kill me too."  
Sirius didn't know what to say. Suddenly he realized how lucky they'd been that Voldemort hadn't been capable of acting kindly. At least not like that. How did she get over that at all? The betrayal, and the pain…  
"I had a nice long year and a half in a dark place to think about it." She answered the look on his face quietly. "And then I made him pay." Her lips quirked. "He made a monster, he deserved to see it in action."  
Sirius frowned. "I don't think you're a monster."  
She nodded at him. "I try not to be. It takes more effort some days than others."  
He was suddenly reminded of something Dumbledore had said, it seemed fitting. "Your Da was a huge fan of saying 'with great power comes great responsibility.'" He smiled. "I think he'd be proud of what you've done."  
She smiled, her eyes light and flattered. "I wish I could have known him like you all did. I met him once, when I was young."  
"Really?"  
Em nodded. "I didn't know he was my father until much later. He just said he was a friend of my biological mothers. I was about ten, and he spent a few days with us. I'm glad for that time with him, but I wish it'd been more."  
He smiled. "What did you think of him?"  
"He was funny." Her lips twitched. "He kept pursing his lips and asking me how old I was." She looked up at him. "And when I answered he'd shake his head and go back to whatever we were talking about."  
"What were you talking about?"  
"I remember one very long conversation about which was better, lemon drops or licorice snaps. He seemed to think it was important, because my mother had always preferred licorice snaps." She laughed. "When I said I actually liked Lemon Drops more unless it was Christmas or really cold he got this odd look on his face and said 'me as well'." Her eyes hazed for a second. "He wasn't very happy with Alice though. We lived in the country then, and it was pretty…solitary. He didn't like that there were no other children around and we didn't have any pets." She focused on Sirius again. "I can see why though, when he watched all those school children at Hogwarts. Seeing me alone in the country over his summer break had to be strange."  
Sirius suddenly looked outside. "What time do you think it is?"  
She leaned over and peeked at the stars. "Probably two or three hours till sun up." She glanced down. "I'll leave when it's time for him to change back. I don't think he'd want me to be here for that."  
Sirius smiled. "Mooney probably wouldn't mind." His lips twitched in mirth. "Remus most assuredly would."  
Em laughed with him. "I don't blame him."  
"I never did ask." He glanced up at her face again. "How did the thing at the ministry go?"  
Her gaze dimmed, and he almost told her he wasn't trying to pry when she wrinkled her nose in thought. "Its…complicated. I hope you don't get sick of me soon."  
"Absolutely not." Sirius frowned.  
"Good. I don't think I'd do very well at living on my own."  
"That makes two of us," He gave her a slightly stern look. "So don't leave me with the Weasleys, because one of these days Harry and Ginny are going to move out…"  
She smiled. "I'm going to be busy for a while…" She glanced down at Remus, then back up at him. "If I'm too preoccupied and I start to miss something…"  
"I'll keep you informed."  
"Thanks." She sighed softly. "I'm not being secretive because I want to be. I think you honestly would rather not know what I'm doing."  
He swallowed. "Department of Mysteries?"  
She nodded once.  
"Then you're right." He frowned. "Just be careful…I know I shouldn't have to tell you that but…"  
When he stopped Em raised a brow. "But?"  
"I couldn't handle you being back in there, and I wouldn't know how to pull you out again."  
She smiled, nodding. "I'll be careful."  
They talked softly, until the sky started to lighten, and when Emma slipped off. Sirius told her to go to bed, but when he helped a tired and disheveled Remus into the kitchen, she was making tea and toast and quietly humming to herself.  
Remus stopped when he saw her in the kitchen and pushed away from Sirius. He crossed the floor silently, and pulled Em into a tight hug.  
"Thank you." His voice was tired, hoarse.  
"No injuries?" Em asked softly, squeezing him gently.  
"No." He sighed, too tired to move.  
"Are you hungry?"  
He just shook his head.  
Sirius came over and tried to move him, but he wasn't sure Remus was awake enough to let go of Em. "Mooney, let the lady go…"  
Em laughed. "Here, watch the tea and I'll pop him upstairs."  
She apparated them both upstairs into Remus' room before magically twitching his covers back and helping him lie down. She tucked him in easily, smoothing the covers over him. "Are you in any pain?"  
His head shook a bit. "Just really tired."  
"Okay. I have to go into the Ministry later, but Sirius knows where I am if you need anything."  
"I'll be okay." He lived without her for forty years…surely he could make it through one blasted day.  
Em smoothed his hair back. "Sleep, I'll make sure they're quiet for a while, and I'll rub your back tonight."  
Remus grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "I don't deserve you Em."  
She laughed softly. "Of course you do."  
He was asleep before the door closed, but he dreamt of her special scent, and the sound of her singing to him in his dark prison.

* * *

Remus watched as Kingsley escorted Em into the Study, Molly clucking behind them. "No, she's fine Molly, just tired." Kingsley insisted. "I just wasn't going to let her come home by herself."  
Em looked wrung. Completely. Even the twins didn't bug her. She practically collapsed on the couch next to him, her head back against the cushions. She sighed, just sitting in the position she'd fallen in.  
"Em?" Remus couldn't keep the affection and concern out of his voice. "Are you okay?"  
Her lips twitched a bit. "Not really."  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" He placed his book aside, and blinked in shock when she moved on the couch and laid her head in his lap.  
"Just don't move for a little bit." Her eyes fluttered closed. "How are you feeling?"  
Sirius nearly scoffed. That was Em. So freaking tired she couldn't aparate home, but still worried about everyone else.  
"I'm fine." Remus said, his tone a little stern. "I'm worried about you right now."  
"It was harder than I'd thought it would be." She sighed. "But I'll worry about it tomorrow."  
"Emma darling." Molly hovered. "Would you like something to eat?"  
"No thank you Molly." She sighed. "Maybe later."  
Slowly the room went back to normal, except for Kingsley, who was watching Emma with a concerned frown. Eventually he said goodbye and flooed home. Remus caught Molly dithering about Emma at least six more times. Hermione started to ask her a question at least that many about the book she was reading, but she stopped each time. Finally Remus sighed. "Hermione, what was your question?"  
"I just had a question about something she suggested, but I don't want to bother her."  
"I'm awake." Em said softly. "I can talk; just don't ask me to move."  
Remus frowned down at her. He hadn't felt her as much as shift in nearly an hour.  
Hermione chewed her lip for a second, unsure, before moving over to sit on the floor before her. "If you're sure."  
"There's nothing wrong with my brain Herm." She sighed and shifted slightly. "Whatever you're going to ask is less of a problem than what's already chasing around in there."  
By the time they were done Remus was just trying to keep his mouth closed. Even half asleep on his lap, after she'd stayed up with him all night and made Sirius feel better about the approaching date and then done god knows what all day at the ministry, she actually had a_ full_magical theory conversation with Hermione.  
Hermione looked confused about something they'd been discussing, before glancing back up at Emma. "I think I need to let it stew for a while."  
"Probably good. It'll pop up eventually. If you still haven't gotten it in a week let me know and we'll figure something out." Em said, her head still pillowed in his lap.  
Hermione when back to her notes, and Remus watched Sirius trying to save Harry at Wizards Chess against Ginny and Ron. He'd watched half the game when Em sighed suddenly.  
"Okay." She sat up gingerly. "I'm going to bed." She tried to stand and overbalanced and nearly wound up in Remus' lap. She blushed slightly and smiled. "Sorry."  
Remus almost didn't realize she was going to aparate up to her room. He grabbed her wrist. "Don't."  
Her brow furrowed. "I don't think I have the energy to walk."  
He stood. "I'll take you up. You can't even stand; I don't want to think what you'd do to yourself." He closed his arms about her lightly and turned in place. The disappeared from the study with a slight pop and ended up in her bedroom.  
Just like she'd done for him that morning, he twitched her covers back.  
"I need to change and brush my teeth."  
Remus frowned. "I'll stay until you're done." He had an eerie feeling if he left her right now she'd slide down on the floor and fall asleep.  
Em didn't even grumble, just grabbed her pj's and moved to the bathroom. The door closed, and he was a little surprised when it opened back up a couple of minutes later. Aparently she'd washed her face too. She made it two steps in to the room, and just stopped. Remus nearly laughed. Her brain had officially decided it was done.  
Gingerly he helped her into the bed, tucking her in and brushing her hair back from her face. "Did you take a potion?"  
She sighed. "No."  
"Do you need one?"  
She nodded sleepily. "Probably." She sighed. "It's the canary yellow bottle on the dresser."  
He fetched one for her, and helped her sit up enough to drink it.  
When she finished she settled back in. "I'm sorry I missed your backrub…"  
"Don't be silly." He tucked her in tighter. "I'm fine." Honestly, it was probably the best transformation he'd ever had. Except for the celtic love song that had been playing through his head all freaking day long.  
"I need to talk to you tomorrow." Her voice was floating away.  
"I'll be here." He brushed her hair back again, and leaned forward. He didn't think about it, just placed a soft kiss on her nearly sleeping brow. "Sleep my Angel."  
He walked back down to the kitchen, catching a visibly upset Sirius over a pot of tea. "I'll have a cup."  
"Is she alright?"  
Remus nodded. His lips curved into a crooked smile. "So tired she forgot what she was doing after she brushed her teeth, but in bed and sleeping. And she took a potion, so she should sleep fine." He paused. "I hope."  
"Kingsley left her a note for tomorrow morning." Sirius laughed. "He didn't seal it, I think he's looking for support." Sirius flipped the plain white card at him.

**_Emma  
_****_We are under no time constraint, per se. Please rest today.  
_****_This project cannot continue if you work yourself into an early  
_****_grave in the first week. We will try again the day following.  
_****_You devoted friend-and boss,  
_****_Kingsley_**

Remus laughed softly. That about covered it. "I think you're right."  
"Kidnap her for the day." Sirius handed him his tea and sat. "Take her shopping or something."  
Remus raised a brow. How, exactly was he supposed to take her shopping.  
"You know what I meant." Sirius frowned. "You heard what we were talking about last night?"  
He frowned. "Every word, scarily enough." He glanced up. "Why?"  
"Do you know where she's going?  
"I can guess."  
Sirius frowned, absently twirling the spoon in his tea. "I don't like it."  
He laughed softly. "I'm not sure it's for us to like."  
Suddenly the door behind them opened. Hermione poked her head in. "Remus?"  
"Hm?"  
Hermione stepped in, concern marring her brow. "Is Em okay?"  
"Ya, she's just tired." Remus smiled at Hermione. "She stayed up with me all night last night instead of sleeping for whatever she was doing today."  
Hermione nodded. "Sirius said she was out with you two." She smiled wanly. "I'm glad. She likes you both, and she'll stay."  
"She likes you to, Herm." Sirius teased.  
Her eyes narrowed. "I put up with that from her because she lets me call her Em and I know she hates it."  
Remus raised a brow at Sirius. "She never said…"  
Hermione sat across from them. "Well, it's not that she hates it…" She frowned. "I shouldn't have said anything."  
Sirius raised a brow. "Might as well finish it now then."  
Hermione flushed. "She hates it unless she likes you." She shrugged. "She's okay with it, but if you shorten her name she's going to shorten yours too."  
Remus suddenly blinked at her. "Hermione, how do you feel about an impromptu trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"  
She looked confused, and then suddenly it dawned. "Oh…you mean with Em, so she doesn't go into the Ministry tomorrow."  
He nodded. "You two can go to the bookstore." He frowned suddenly. "Just don't go to the bank."  
Hermione drew herself up. "If we go to the bank I'll give those silly goblins a piece of my mind."  
He smiled. "I'm sure you would, but it's probably best if you don't. I don't think they'd make the same mistake twice, but it's best not to poke a sleeping dragon."  
She nodded, and stood. "I'll ask her first thing in the morning. Goodnight."  
Sirius watched her leave, then raised a brow at Remus.  
"I'll kidnap her after the next time." He answered quietly, finishing his tea.  
"And then what?"  
"Next time you ask for her help with the house." He glanced up. "After that it'll be almost Christmas and there'll be plenty to do around here."  
Sirius smiled. "I wondered about that. Are we doing a big Christmas this year?"  
"I don't know what to get her though."  
"Maybe Hermione will spy for you." Sirius said, standing. "I'm going to bed too."

* * *

Emma made it down the stairs in time for breakfast the next morning, but she was still shaking the sleep from her brain when she sunk next to Remus at the table. He frowned at her.  
"No, I don't need to go back to bed, No, I'm not going in to the ministry today, and I'll go shopping with Hermione day after tomorrow."  
Remus chuckled and Sirius let out a bark of a laugh as Molly fluttered and placed food and Coffee in front of her.  
"Yes Molly, thank you for asking, I'm fine." She preempted the next question, causing even Molly to laugh. She tucked into her breakfast easily, cleaning her plate and downing two cups of coffee before she covered the cup. "No more. I'll be blurry for the rest of the day."  
She glanced at Remus. "Now that I feel human again, how are you today?"  
He smiled genuinely, shaking his head. "I'm fine. You aren't going to ask me every morning, are you?"  
"Isn't that the polite thing to do?" She snickered slightly. "No, I'm not. Just today."  
Remus chuckled and handed her the paper.  
She handed it right off to Sirius. "I don't read it, it aggravates me." She smiled at Sirius then. "How bout you Si? How are you this morning?"  
"Fine, except I still can't get that damn song out of my head." Si twitched the paper open. "Was it a spell, or do I just like it that much?"  
She blinked. "Which one did I sing?"  
He looked at her, absolutely shocked. "What, you want me to sing it at the table?"  
"Well, as it's in your head and not mine…"  
Everyone else had looked up then, though they were trying to act like they hadn't.  
Remus couldn't believe his ears. Si was actually going to do it. He started going, his voice wavering. "_The water is wide, and I cant cross oer; and neither have I wings to fly. Give me a boat that can carry two; and both shall row, my love and I._"  
By the time he'd finished the first verse Em had lost her control and her lips twitched. Sirius stopped, glaring at her as the rest of them started laughing, and threw the paper at her. He leapt over the table at her, but Em had suddenly popped to his back. "Boo."  
He turned and made a dive for her. "You're in for it now little sister."  
Her eyes danced. "You have to catch me first."  
Si froze, his eyes narrowing. "No, I don't think I will." He turned and sat back at the table, watching carefully as Em went back to her seat with Remus.  
"You're in trouble." Remus joked easily, moving the paper. "Sirius is a master prankster." And they weren't always the nicest pranks. He'd need to have a word with Padfoot, to make sure things didn't get out of control.  
"What is the name of that song, anyway?" Sirius asked, smiling benignly.  
"The Water is Wide." She smiled. "It's an old celtic lullaby. It's one of my favorite songs. And no, it isn't a spell, as far as I know."  
"I'd love to hear it." Molly in-put.  
"I have a cd upstairs." At their blank looks she blushed. "Muggle recording. I can play it for you later."  
"It wont work here." Molly said easily.  
Em's smile turned slightly wry. "Yes it will. I'm a technophile."  
Sirius and Remus looked at her shocked. "What?"  
"Those are really rare." Harry said, frowning.  
"I'm good at rare." Em muttered under her breath. But she shook it off and smiled at Molly. "I'll play it for you this evening if you like."  
Remus watched her closely. He'd noticed that moment of melancholy. It had to be hard to be so different from the rest of them. Maybe that was why she gravitated to him. He wouldn't have called it pity. More that she understood him, and thought he'd understand her. And then with Sirius, they'd both been in whatever was behind the veil, and it'd created a bond between them. He didn't doubt they both would have accepted Em without those things, but with them…  
It'd been less than a week and she felt like family.  
Remus wasn't paying attention to the way she felt to him. The way she seemed to have formed the completing piece of his life so quickly. It scared him every time he did.  
The kitchen was starting to empty when she glanced at him, a soft serious light in her eyes. "Can we talk for a minute?"  
He smiled reassuringly. "We can talk for as long as you need."  
Her brow furrowed. "Out in the garden." She nodded toward the twins. "So I'll notice any odd disembodied ears floating around us."  
Remus summoned his cape, and watched it wing in along with her coat. He helped her shrug into the black wool before the stepped out in the garden. He started to wonder why Sirius wasn't coming with them, but decided he'd find out soon enough. He got the feeling he would have been welcome, he just wasn't coming. Em squeezed his shoulder as she passed him at the table.  
He followed her quietly, still smacking down the snarling beast inside that didn't like it when she touched Sirius. Didn't like it when she touched any man but him, actually. He'd tried to reason with it. She wasn't his to be protective of, and definitely not possessive of; they were just friends, even if they'd become close friends…  
It didn't seem to be working.  
They sat on the bench in the cold sunshine, and Em stuffed her hands in her coat pockets. "I really am sorry I missed your backrub last night." Her eyes sparkled the tiniest bit. "I was just too used up by the time I was done." Her nose wrinkled. "Mostly from trying not to fall apart in front of Kingsley."  
"That's alright." Remus sat next to her, smiling. "After everything else you did I'm hardly likely to complain."  
Em smiled softly, nodding, before she watched a bird circling above their heads. She sighed suddenly. "I need a favor from you." She glanced down at him, her lips pursing. "But I'm not sure…"  
Remus waited, thinking she'd finish. When she didn't look at him, and didn't finish her sentence he gave in and asked. "What aren't your sure about?"  
She sighed, rubbing her face tiredly. "Whether I want you to help or not." Her voice firmed. "I know I need you to help…but it's dangerous and honestly I think I'd rather you weren't there."  
Remus tried to push down the silly voice in his head going _she likes me she likes me she likes me!_ He wasn't doing a very good job of it, but he tried. "Department of Mysteries?"  
She nodded. "The first thing I need to know is if you can handle it, being there."  
He frowned. "Of course."  
Em rubbed her face again. "Really think about it Remus. It creeps me out and I wasn't even there that night. If I…" she paused, taking a deep breath. "If I snap and you can't calm me down… more than you and I are going to buy it." She frowned. "Which is why I'd much rather you weren't there, because I'm pretty sure that's where this is going to go…"  
Remus stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me what you're doing first."  
Emma chewed her lip for a moment, nodding. "I'm not going into detail though. No one needs this crap in their head." She closed her eyes and missed the look he gave her.  
That statement should have included her. They'd done so much to get rid of Voldemort, and the war was over. A pretty young woman like Emma shouldn't have been like this. She deserved a man to love her, and a family. Anything and everything she wanted from life. It made him more than a little angry that even after all the sacrifice, all the pain, things weren't fixed. They were better, but not fixed.  
"There are others things there." She glanced up. "And if Sirius and I got out…"  
"Then they could too." He finished, his voice serious.  
"I have to close the veil. The mirror's gone. The ring's are only an entrance, and one of them was already destroyed."  
He frowned suddenly, wondering why he'd never thought of it before. "What happened to Gref's ring?"  
Em smiled at his train of thought. "I have it."  
Remus thought for a while. "So if you destroy the veil, nothing else will be able to come back through."  
She nodded. "That's the plan."  
"Is that what you were trying to do yesterday?"  
Em laughed. "No. I was just trying to get a feel for it, and get close enough to read the runes on the side. I did poke at it a couple of times, but I just didn't have it in me yesterday, I could tell." She sighed. "And then Kingsley…" She glanced up at him. "He's not one-hundred percent committed to this. He's willing to let me try, because he agrees that we really don't need anything else coming out of there unless someone else falls in it…"  
Remus nodded in agreement. The definitely didn't need that.  
"But I have an eerie feeling he'd change his mind if I put myself in the hospital on the first try."  
"He'd say it was too dangerous and we'd just deal with whatever popped out." Remus said softly, he knew where that was going. He frowned. "So what do you need me to do?"  
Her lips twitched. "Well, for a start you're smart enough I figure you can help with the information gathering bit. You know probably about as much about the dark arts as I do."  
He nodded easily.  
"And…" Emma took a deep breath and jumped out on the ledge. "You calm me down. I don't feel like I'm going to lose it as easily around you."  
Remus blushed slightly. _Ha ha. Told you. _His inner voice taunted. _Admit it. You like her too. All of you likes her, even the wolf.  
__Shut up.  
_"Alright. So tomorrow…" Remus glanced at her, smiling slightly.  
"Tomorrow we'll go to the ministry and see if we can make this work."

* * *

PS. The song in this chapter is "The Water is Wide"--the recording on my playlist is done by Maura O'Connell. One of my all-time favorite celtic lullabye's.


End file.
